belarus england and belguim, a day in england
by belarusroxdasox
Summary: its a wonderful day in england and with belarus diching russia for england while hes datting belguim, they go for a tour when everything starts to go wrong...      we did this on twitter! it was sooooo randome and fun!


Jessica Belarus Laflamme England u should marry me... I'm tough and very polite at the moment... Plz.

Bella Bourgeois ?-sharply glares at Natalia-

Arthur Kirkland Uhm...No thanks.

Arthur Kirkland ?((?))

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ?:(

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Ok I respect ur desision as u have ur own choise in life.

Ivan Braginski You'll be okay, Sis. -pats back-

Bella Bourgeois ?...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme I'd be even better if my brother would care about me :(

Jessica Belarus Laflamme My Russia...

Bella Bourgeois ?-sighs, nuzzles face into England's back- Life is what it is...Sorry dear.

Bella Bourgeois ?-gets off England and Hugs Belarus-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Thx u just made it 2x worst... Russia. Doesn't care about me and England doesn't either. And people wonder why I'm mean...

Bella Bourgeois How did /I/ make It worse?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme i don't want love from u!

Arthur Kirkland ?-hugs-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme u hugged me? i don't mind it from u ?

Arthur Kirkland ?-rolls eyes, still hugging-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ?:) finnaly some one i want to hug me hugs me...

Arthur Kirkland ?...O-okay then...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ?:)

Arthur Kirkland Anyone Realize we're In...-coughcoughLONDON,YEYcoughcough-?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme i did.

Arthur Kirkland LEMME SHOW YOU GUYS AROUND! It's the one thing a Gentleman must do, you know.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ?:) ok (grabs on to arm...)

Bella Bourgeois ?-Gets on Englands back- HAH...ENGLAND, YOUR A PIMP NOW :D

Jessica Belarus Laflamme don't call him that he is a proper gentalmen

Bella Bourgeois ?...-sighs-

Arthur Kirkland Is there anyplace you'd girls like to go first?

Bella Bourgeois  
Oh! I know where we should go!

Jessica Belarus Laflamme where ever u want to go ill go ... any place is good for me

Bella Bourgeois ?-thinking- How about...The Imperial war Museum!

Arthur Kirkland That's fine with me!

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ok then we will go now (hangging on to his arm even tighter and glanceing at him lovenly

Bella Bourgeois ?-cellphone rings- Sorry...It's Boss Spain...Hold on a sec...! -answers phone- Hello?...Yeah...Okay...Bye. -hangs up- Sorry...Gotta go for a minute...I'll...Meet you guys at the Jewel tower In 10.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Yay some time alone together

Arthur Kirkland ?-looks back at Bella- Don't be sorry...Even if it IS Spain. So at the Jewel tower In 10? Is that okay with you Belarus?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Ya...

Arthur Kirkland ?-nods- See you later!

Arthur Kirkland Now, Museum or London eye?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme London eye

Arthur Kirkland ?-looks down at her and smiles- Shall we?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme He he... Ok we shall

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Giggels

Arthur Kirkland ?-tilts head- D-do I have something on my face?

Bella Bourgeois ?-Waiting at Jewel tower- It's been ten minutes...Where ARE they...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme This Is sooo kind of u england

Arthur Kirkland ?-chuckles- I'm glad you think so! We should hurry, I dont want too keep bella waiting- Gentlemen never keep girls waiting.

Bella Bourgeois ?-gives up and calls Arthur's Cell-

Arthur Kirkland ?-answers phone- Arthur Kirkland speaking. How may I help you?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Ur right... :) ( thnks in head; man hi is way better then Russia.)

Bella Bourgeois Uhm...Yeah...It's me! You guys are 10 minutes late, and I'm PRETTY sure I see That old Frog...Where are you guys?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ?( in head; why can't she just leave us alone :|

Arthur Kirkland Oh dear! My apologies...We are at the London eye. We'll be there In five...Wait did you say you see France?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ahhhh! france? i... i think i should leave... um ill come back some other time...

Bella Bourgeois Eh? No, I see your old pet frog.

Arthur Kirkland Oh...My old pet frog...Well still, We'll be there shortly! Love you, bye! -hangs up- She didn't mean France...I...Missheard her. Anyhow, Let us be going to Jewel tower.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ok... good... i still can't belive i got all nicely dressed into a purple garden party gown like all the women where here and did my hair all fancey

Arthur Kirkland ?-chuckles- You didn't have to dear. -at Jewel Tower- Did Bella Lead us on? I can't see her!

Jessica Belarus Laflamme hmmmm... she is going to jump me and send me home i know it!

Bella Bourgeois ?-covers Arthurs eyes from behind him- Guess who!

Jessica Belarus Laflamme i don't feel very well... have fun with ur boyfriend... i'm going to give myself a tour

Jessica Belarus Laflamme hmph

Arthur Kirkland *jumps in surprise* Ah! Uh... I-I don't know? *feels the hands* Who is it? Tell me! *smiles*  
And Belarus, you can stay, Really!

Jessica Belarus Laflamme u sure... i don't want to get between u and bella...

Bella Bourgeois -takes hands off eyes- It's me silly! -walks In front of Arthur, looks at Belarus- Whaaaat~? You wanna leave? But You won't get In the way!

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ok... (grabs arthurs arm and looks at him lovenly once again)

Arthur Kirkland AHA! So it was you! -smiles- Shall we get a bite to eat?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme um... sure wat do u suggest we shall eat?

Bella Bourgeois ?-stands beside England-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme grabes englands are even tighter

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ?*arm

Bella Bourgeois I don't care where we go, as long as it's not the "De hems Dutch bar".

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ya i cant drink...

Arthur Kirkland The Gordon's wine bar?

Arthur Kirkland You dont have to drink I'n a pub, dear.

Arthur Kirkland In*

Jessica Belarus Laflamme yes i know...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme i know why im kind now..

Bella Bourgeois ?...Sure! I've heard it's REAAAALY good there! 4 3/4 I belive...

Arthur Kirkland Belarus, are you saying...

Bella Bourgeois ?-folds arms, isnt getting any attention-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme saying that i like u insted of russia? yep. but i wont stalk u cuz im nice now.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme i'm going to however learn your ways of life :)

Jessica Belarus Laflamme grabes hand and puts head on his shoulder

Jessica Belarus Laflamme don't worrie... i wont bug u and bella...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ill just wait

Bella Bourgeois ?-pissed-

Bella Bourgeois ?-turns around, leaving th two there-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme bella wat do u want me to do he saved my life 3 times!

Jessica Belarus Laflamme and was the only one who noticed i was dead the second time

Arthur Kirkland ?-stares at Bella walking away-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme come back bella!

Arthur Kirkland ?-chases Bella-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ?(left standing there alone.)

Bella Bourgeois ?-throws price if paper at England- Just...Stay with you new girlfriend.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme im not his girlfriend u are!

Jessica Belarus Laflamme comes up to them out of breath

Arthur Kirkland ?-takes peice of paper, walks back to Belarus- Theres no stopping her now...-reads peice of paper-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme just go with her. she deserves u more then me (runs away crieing)

Bella Bourgeois Belarus...!-grabs her hand-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ?-shoked-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ?-shocked

Bella Bourgeois Stay...I'll go.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme why ?

Bella Bourgeois I...I was being a bitch...I just need time...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme are u sure?

Bella Bourgeois Yes. -runs away-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme what do we do england go after her?

Arthur Kirkland ?...I...I dont know...I'd...But then...But...But...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme go after her... ill stay here and if ur not back soon then i know ur ok and she is too...

Bella Bourgeois ?-hugs France-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme and ur together... (tears rolling down cheeks)

Arthur Kirkland ?-hugs Belarus- Bella just needs Time alone.

Bella Bourgeois ?-hugging France-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme i can't do it... hugs him tighter

Jessica Belarus Laflamme runs away to the top of big ben

Jessica Belarus Laflamme looks down to the ground crieing

Ivan Braginski ?-charges over to Belgium, holding leadpipe-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme sees ivan with pipe

Arthur Kirkland ?-try's to get Belarus- DON'T DO IT!

Bella Bourgeois ?-gasps, tries to run away From Russia-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme why im so evil... no one cares about me! (wind blowing hard... belarus trying to keep balence

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ?(loses balence, falls and holds on to edge with one hand)

Jessica Belarus Laflamme HELP! england help me!

Ivan Braginski ?-hits Belgium In the face with pipe-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme BElla! england nvm about me... go save bella

Arthur Kirkland ?-dashes to get Belarus- Take my hand, now!

Arthur Kirkland Take my hand and then I'll go save her.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme reaches for hand

Bella Bourgeois ?-gets up, roundhouse kicks' Russia In the face-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme quick im slipping

Arthur Kirkland ?-grabs Belarus-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme get pulled up and taken away from the edge...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme im srry i was stupid... cries once again.

Arthur Kirkland ?-holds- It's okay...-wipes tears-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme i was so scared...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme cries on his shoulder

Arthur Kirkland It's okay dear...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme go after bella... she needs help..

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ill wait for u.

Arthur Kirkland ?-nods- Okay...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme good luck... kick russia to the moon!

Ivan Braginski ?-bashes Belgium With pipe-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme HURRY!

Bella Bourgeois ?-gasping for air, crying-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme runs down to bella and england... RUSSIA STOP IT! I WOULD BE HELPING U RIGHT NOW BUT IM NOT ON UR SIDE ANY MORE! STOP! CUTS RUSSIAS BACK WITH HER KNIFE

Jessica Belarus Laflamme oh no...

Arthur Kirkland ?-hits Russia I'n the head with a brick-

Arthur Kirkland ?-picks Belgium Up-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme drops knife and backes up slowly covering her face i...i...

Ivan Braginski ?-falls to knees- ...-hits ground-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme cries... i ...i... i hurt my own brother... how could i ...

Bella Bourgeois ?-weakly Looks at Belarus- You...Did...The right thing...-eyes are still open, blood running down face, coming from mouth-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme falls to ground next to russia...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme i'm soooo srry russia...crys more

Bella Bourgeois ?-weakly reaches out to Belarus, suddenly drops arm, unconcsious, eyes open-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme BELLA! england is she ok?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme hang on bella...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme england wat do we do?

Arthur Kirkland She...she's...-tears up-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme no... u have to do something...

Ivan Braginski ?-laughs maniacally- My work here, Is done! -walks away laughing-

Arthur Kirkland Bella...SAY SOMETHING, PLEASE...!

Jessica Belarus Laflamme help her!

Jessica Belarus Laflamme this is terrible... i lost my brother... and my best friend...

Bella Bourgeois ?-weakly looks at England- I love you...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme bella?...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme hang on we will find some way to save u

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ?(sad music)

Bella Bourgeois ?-insert rain here-

Bella Bourgeois ?-looks at Russia while he's walking away-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme russia...ur ok... runs up and grabes his shoulder

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ?(russia then pushes her onto the ground and continues walking away)

Ukraine Dunstan heyy i ams back !

Ivan Braginski ?-glares at Belarus- Stay away.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ?(gets up with a broken ankle and hopes back over to bella and england crieing)

Jessica Belarus Laflamme lookes at russia once again to see him looking at her

Jessica Belarus Laflamme SCREAMS- RUSSIA COME BACK! PLEASE!

Bella Bourgeois ?-wiped blood off mouth- I...I'm...-stands up- RUSSIA YOU ASS HOLE! -runs up and slaps-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme trys to go over to them but colapses because of the broken ankel caused by russia

Ivan Braginski ?-Picks Belgium up And throws her- I told you to stay away. -poof! Gone-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme says under her crieing voice... russia...dont go...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme u should be helpping me... im your littel sister..

Bella Bourgeois ?-hits ground- I...I can't belive I used to love you...You were so sweet, and kind...But now look at yourself.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme england... hops over there and falls by accident into his arms

Arthur Kirkland ?-catches, carefully lays Belarus down- Bella...-bucks Belgium up-

Arthur Kirkland ?*picks

Jessica Belarus Laflamme where do i go now... i can't go home to russia... im homeless

Bella Bourgeois ?-looks endearingly at England- Such a gentleman...

Ukraine Dunstan heyy (wants going on)

Ukraine Dunstan ?(plz tell me)

Bella Bourgeois ?((Everyone is I'n London, Belarus tried to kill herself, Russia Beat up Belgium with his pipe, as well as breaking Belarus' ankle))

Jessica Belarus Laflamme looks at england and bella,,,,,, thinks in head: they look so happy together... (gets up and hops in another direction.

Ukraine Dunstan ?(ow sounds like a lot of pain)

Ukraine Dunstan ?(what can I do?)

Bella Bourgeois ?...Help Belarus...))

Jessica Belarus Laflamme colapses ever few feet but gets up to leave crieing as england helps bella

Ukraine Dunstan Ok *runs over to Belarus* Belarus are you okay?

Bella Bourgeois ?-england and Bella: Laughing as they tell eachother stuff-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme looks back and falls... (i can't do it anymore) ill never be happy like them...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme england...

Ukraine Dunstan ?*crys at the sight of Belarus's ankle* Its so swollen!*she says with eyes full of tears*

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ?(wind blows once again for that dramatic effect...)

Arthur Kirkland ?((Note: Don't listen to "After all...l" By the cardigans while reading this...It makes me wanna cry))  
-clutches Bella, kisses Head- I love you...

Arthur Kirkland ?-sun setting for more drama-

Ukraine Dunstan ?* struggles to pick Belarus up* You need to go to a hospital sis! now*still crying*

Jessica Belarus Laflamme good luck bella and england... (passes out)

Arthur Kirkland ?-Just smiling at Belgium-

Bella Bourgeois ?-oblivious about what's going on, Smiles back at england-

Ukraine Dunstan ?*picks Belarus up and walks to closest hospital*

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ?(wakes up) sister where r u taking me?

Bella Bourgeois ?-still siting where ever they were-

Ukraine Dunstan To a Hospital look at you you need to get their soon your bleeding and have big cuts on you, your ankle is also broken*eyes still full of tears*

Bella Bourgeois ?-looks around- Where did Belarus and Ukraine go?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme no!... breaks free from grip... crawles trying to get back to were england and bella are.

Ukraine Dunstan ?*Tears rolling down her cheeks*

Arthur Kirkland I...I don't know. C'mon, Let's go to my place.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Gets there barly hangging on said ENGLAND!

Ukraine Dunstan ?*grabs Belarus and picks her up holds her tight so she cant break free* your going whether you like it or not!

Bella Bourgeois ?-already at Englands house-

Ukraine Dunstan stop struggling Belarus! Your hurt we have to get you there!

Arthur Kirkland ?-sits down on his couch- Would you like anything Bella?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme No! We have to find them there probably at his house let me go! Finnaly breaks free and if her ankel didn't hurt ... Ran to England house and bangged on the door... ENGLAND!

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Crieing

Bella Bourgeois I want you~ -smiles seductively-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Open up! England please! Bella!

Ukraine Dunstan ?*runs after her and joins in on the knocking also crying

Arthur Kirkland ?-blushes Madly- L-Later. I'll get the door. -opens door-

Ukraine Dunstan OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR NOW OR ELSE!...

Ukraine Dunstan ?*surprised at the door opening she falls on ground*

Jessica Belarus Laflamme England help Me... Still almost dead... Plz

Bella Bourgeois ?-behind england, clutching him from behind-

Ukraine Dunstan Ow! My Arm! it hurts!*Glares at England while eyes are filled with tears

Jessica Belarus Laflamme England... Faints

Arthur Kirkland ?-picks up Belarus and takes her to bed-

Ukraine Dunstan ?*gets up with swollen arm and walks over to Belarus*

Ukraine Dunstan ?*As she looks at Belarus her Eyes fill up with tears and she burst out Crying then falls on floor beside bed*

Bella Bourgeois ?-sneaks into Englands room-))

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Wakes up..., England... Thank u for everything. U and Bella are perfect together. I love u aswell but... Passes out once again

Ukraine Dunstan ?*Crying loudly*W-Why? Why Me? First My Brother goes crazy Now My Sister is hurt!*bursts out Crying*

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ?( dramatic music

Jessica Belarus Laflamme an hour later...

Arthur Kirkland ?-clutching Belgium-

Ukraine Dunstan ?*gets up and walks out side dizzy from every thing, walks 4 meters out \side then collapses

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Wakes up but not awak complitly

Ukraine Dunstan ?* Unconscious*

Bella Bourgeois ?-sitting on couch being clutched by England-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Bella...

Ukraine Dunstan ?*Still outside unconscious*

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Stumbles out to were England and Bella r sitting

Bella Bourgeois ?-looks back at Belarus- OH! Your awake! -runs to and Hugs-

Ukraine Dunstan ?*still outside*

Bella Bourgeois ?-still oblivious-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Yes I am... I was wondering... Since I can't go home to Russia... Would it be ok if I stay here for a bit? And we can Finnish our tour

Bella Bourgeois ?-looks at England-

Ukraine Dunstan ?*screams because of Dream but still not awake*

Arthur Kirkland ?-fold arms- Yeah, That's okay. Any one else hear that scream?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme That's probably Ukraine she does that all the time. Don't worrie she's fine

Jessica Belarus Laflamme I wonder why Russia did that to bella

Bella Bourgeois ?-bites lip- That not really what a REAL gentleman would do.

Bella Bourgeois ?*hinthint*

Bella Bourgeois I wonder why Russia would do that too...

Ukraine Dunstan ?*Screams a again but this is a piercing scream *

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Maybe he did that because he was angry about the fact I love some one else

Bella Bourgeois A-ahh...-covers ears-

Bella Bourgeois But why me...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Wat?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Because ur the only one at the time... England was saving me

Jessica Belarus Laflamme If he went for him I would have died bella

Ukraine Dunstan ?*Screams a again but this is a piercing scream *

Bella Bourgeois ?...Good point. -goes outside to help Ukraine-

Ukraine Dunstan ?(thank you lol)

Jessica Belarus Laflamme That's why... England thank u very much for ur hospitality

Arthur Kirkland Any time, Dear.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme I don't know how long befor I can go home to russia

Ukraine Dunstan ?*lying on ground not fully conscious **

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Smiles and gives England a hug...

Bella Bourgeois ?-helps Ukraine up-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Could you do me one more favour England?

Ukraine Dunstan ?*awake*It is Russia something is wrong I had a dream!

Arthur Kirkland ?-looks at Belarus- Anything, dear.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Kiss me... Just so I know what it's like...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Looking at the floor

Ukraine Dunstan Russia!

Arthur Kirkland ?-kisses belarus-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Plz england

Bella Bourgeois ?-saw England kiss belarus- Fuck this...-runs away crying-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Thank you... Smiles looking at the floor... That was amazing...

Ukraine Dunstan ?*falls on bad arm* FUCK!

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Bella!

Ukraine Dunstan Ow Fuck ow

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Runs after her crieing because she was kissed but also crying because of bella

Ukraine Dunstan I Broke my arm ow ow ow ow ow *starts Bawling*

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Come on England!

Bella Bourgeois ?-looks exactly like it does I'n her profile picture. Hair, setting, clothe, position, Everything-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Bella! It's not his fault! U don't undersatnd

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Bella no! I asked him to... I've never been kissed so I wanted to know wat it felt like!

Bella Bourgeois ?-tears rolling down eyes, smiling, standing in front of fence-

Ukraine Dunstan run and grabs gun as she pulls triger

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Bella don't ! England loves u not me!

Bella Bourgeois ?-bullets skins face-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme I've nvr been loved that's why I enjoy seeing u guys sometimes. To see what love is

Bella Bourgeois ?-looks at her hair- my hair is LONG. I should get it cut.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Love is wat u shre with England u Bella.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme No don't ever cut it.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Runs back to englands

Ukraine Dunstan accidentally gets shot in doing so

Jessica Belarus Laflamme England u got an extras pair of cloths these ones are ripped

Bella Bourgeois Love; A strong emotion of regard or affection.

Bella Bourgeois UKRAINE! -runs to Ukraine-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Even if it the same as u I just need clean clothes

Ukraine Dunstan I-I-I am O-Okay*GASPS**Faints*

Arthur Kirkland ?-hands Ukraine Belgium's blue dress- She won't mind.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Wait let's go teach Russia a lesson

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Ok I'll change

Ukraine Dunstan ?*bleeding a lot* Ow that one...umm hurt?

Bella Bourgeois ?-bandages Yaketarina's arm-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Comes out in dress... Ok let's go make sure everyone is ok England let's go! ... Runs off

Bella Bourgeois ?-looks at Belarus- Oh your dress is so pretty! Who's your tailor? -oblivious-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Spain

Jessica Belarus Laflamme It's ur dress

Jessica Belarus Laflamme I hope u don't mind mine was torn to bits.

Bella Bourgeois ?...Really? I don't, but you're forgetting this. -hands small purple/pink coat she wears with the dress-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme I don't really care about that stuff... Hey where's England?

Bella Bourgeois ?...-looks around-

Arthur Kirkland ?-drinking tea, watching the Telly-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Here dis he go?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Comme omn he's probably home

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Back at his house...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme England I think I should leave I mean I've caused so much trouble for u.

Arthur Kirkland ?-looks up- Hm?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme I think I should leave

Arthur Kirkland Why?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme I'm causing troulble.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme I wish I could go home

Arthur Kirkland ?-shakes head- You haven't caused much trouble at all.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Russia needs to be tought a lessone

Jessica Belarus Laflamme I almost made u lose bella

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ?:(

Arthur Kirkland ?-looks to the side-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Confused

Bella Bourgeois ?-sad-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Wat r u looking at?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme England...

Arthur Kirkland ?-spaced out- Nothing.

Bella Bourgeois ?-hugs England-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Ok...

Jessica Belarus Laflamme r u ok?

Arthur Kirkland Me or Bella?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme U England.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Graves sholders and looks into his eyes

Arthur Kirkland ?-nods- I'm okay...Thanks...?

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ?* grabes

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Ok ...hugs

Arthur Kirkland ?-hugs back-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme I should go to bed...I'm going to the guest room don't worrie... I'll return the dress later... Good night. Kisses englend on the cheak and runs out of room

Jessica Belarus Laflamme ?* cheek

Arthur Kirkland G'night...

Bella Bourgeois ?-fell asleep on couch-

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Walks into guest room flops on bed blushing all happy.

Jessica Belarus Laflamme Everything will be ok...

Arthur Kirkland ?-picks up the sleeping Belgian, takes her to their bed-

Arthur Kirkland ?-puts her on bed-

Bella Bourgeois ?-curls up into a ball-


End file.
